Just Around the Corner
by Angel of Strata
Summary: Hotarus on her way to be Queen of Saturn and the Magical World. Her daughter has just entered High School. Things seem to be going perfectly. But it becomes complicated when her daughters father shows up. HPSM. Hotaru Centered
1. Hes Back!

Just Around the Corner  
  
Summary:   
  
Hotarus on her way to be Queen of Saturn and the Magical World. Her daughter has just entered High School. Things seem to be going perfectly. But it becomes complicated when her daughters father shows up.   
  
Set WAY after Galixia thing for SM and in-between 3rd and 4th year for HP.  
  
Chapter 2 is done. All you have to do to get it is review  
  
Calling all Beta-Readers. I need one sense my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check!  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru brushed her dark hair out of her dark eyes and forced a yawn down as the woman in front of her spoke in a business like voice.  
  
"Now, the first thing you will have to do as leader of the Outers is address the magic world." she ordered. "Serenity will be addressing the Non-Magic world."  
  
Hotter raised an eyebrow "Now why isn't Darien addressing them?" she questioned  
  
The woman looked sourly at her "Because he will be with the other Inners and Outers rebuilding all of the old kingdoms" she answered "But before you address the magic world you will have to talk to Prime Minister Fudge....."  
  
This sent both eyebrows up. "I will talk to Professor Dumbledore but not to that insufferable idiot" Hotaru retorted. "I need to talk to someone who the other witches and wizards trust. And I assure you Miss. That isn't not Fudge."  
  
Hotarus daughter giggled softly. She had black hair but not quite as dark as Hotarus and piercing dark brown eyes. Her skin was several shades darker then her mothers but else she was almost identical to Hotaru.  
  
"Is there something that you find amusing, Rhea?" the sour lady questioned  
  
Rhea smirked much like her father would have. She met the older womans eyes defiantly "Yes"  
  
"Please do share. I'm sure both me and your mother would like to hear"  
  
Hotaru smiled "No, not really."  
  
The woman glared at Hotaru. "I insist that I hear this. As your advisor."   
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes but motioned for her daughter to speak.  
  
"The pure fact that you think the English wizards and witches have more faith in Fudge then in Dumbledore. Lets face it. That isn't like saying that the American wizarding community trust the giants that live in there mountains." Rhea replied.  
  
The woman glared before slapping Rhea "How dare you say such things about Prime Minister Fudge!" she started. But she was sent to the ground with a red mark on her cheek where someone hand punched her.  
  
Hotaru had shot up in her seat ready to make this woman pay for touching her beloved daughter. But someone else beat her to it. She looked in shock at the person before taking out her want and pointing it at the woman. "Stupefy!"  
  
Rhea looked in confusion between the man who had protected her and her mother who looked angry and shocked. "Mom?" she whispered.  
  
Hotarus gaze softened on her "Go talk to, Small Lady" she ordered in an equally soft voice. When her daughter did not make a move to go to the door she made her voice sharper and sterner "Rhea, now."  
  
Rhea reluctantly stood up and walked as slowly as she dared to the door.  
  
As soon as she was gone Hotaru looked back to the man.  
  
He offered a small smile "Hello Hotaru" he whispered. As if in awe at seeing her again.  
  
"Why are you here? You don't belong here! Get out before I call the guards." Hotaru growled  
  
His smile faded away. "Hotaru listen to me." he pleaded  
  
"Why?!" she demanded "Why should I listen?!"  
  
"Because you deserve to know the truth" he replied "About what happened back then."  
  
Hotaru glared "I already know what happened. You betrayed my brother and my best friend." she growled  
  
He shook his head. "No, Hotaru. Listen to me." he whispered taking a step towards her.  
  
Hotaru took a step back. "You take another step forward and I will scream!" she promised. "I mean it Sirius!"  
  
Sirius looked confused. "Not going to transform?" he asked. When she merely glared at him. It then dawned on him. "You can't! Its apart of the purification thing you told me about. Your powers are dark so you can't transform unless its life threatening. You don't even have your wand with you do you?"  
  
Hotarus glare deepened.  
  
Sirius sighed then looked at the door. "Who is her father?" he asked softly. Though he tried to hide it, his voice showed that it hurt.  
  
Hotaru blushed but covered it up quickly. Grateful he wasn't looking at her. "Why do you care?" she questioned. "I thought you had something to tell me, Black"  
  
He turned his attention back to her. "Hota, I wasn't the Secret Keeper, I convinced your brother to switch it to Peter. I thought it was to avious that it would be me. But Peter turned out to be the spy and turned them in to Voldemort. I went after Peter not the other way around. But when I cornered him he made it as if it was I who had betrayed them" he told her before taking several steps towards her.  
  
Hotaru opened her mouth to scream.  
  
Sirius grabbed her around the waist and brought his lips roughly down on her lips.  
  
Needless to say Hotaru was to shocked to move. Regaining her senses she pushed him away and brought her fist up to hit him.  
  
Sirius saw this coming and grabbed both of her wrists and leaned forward so there faces where only centimeters apart.  
  
Hotaru squirmed to get free and kicked him savagely in the shins.  
  
He winced visibly but stood his ground. "Whose her father, Hotaru?"   
  
Hotaru stopped squirming and blushed. She looked away from him then back again then at the ground. "Rhea is your daughter Sirius." she whispered softly.  
  
~*~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! Not really a cliffy but keeps you wondering doesn't it? Don't worry. Serena and Rini will come into the story.  
  
I really don't believe any of the scouts would ever betray Serena. And I really don't think Darien would either...  
  
Neither Rini or my OC, Rhea will be with anyone. I'm a strict Hermione/Draco or Ron and Ginny/Harry or Draco fan. Don't like it? Here......you can kiss my surgary white ass cuz I don't give a shit. HOTARU WILL BE WITH SIRIUS! THERE IS NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO OR SAY TO CHANGE MY MIND! They are ment for each other.  
  
I can't decide if I want to keep Serena with Darien (you will understand how I do this later in the story.) or if I want to put her with Remus......or Serverus......I'm leaning towards Serena/Darian......  
  
Um.....incase ure curious heres a lil info on Rhea  
  
Name: Rhea Lily Tomoe (Black) AKA Crystal Sailor Saturn . Princess Rhea of Saturn and Magical Earth. Leader of the Outer Crystal Scouts. Heir to the throne of Saturn and Magical Earth. Holder of the Saturn Glaive.   
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Black. Shoulder length.  
  
Eyes: Dark brown. (Unless Sirius eyes are blue.....then they are bluish-purple)  
  
Mother: Hotaru Potter  
  
Father: Sirius Black  
  
Hotaru will keep the Silence Glaive until she dies. Thats why her daughter had the Saturn Glaive. Its NOT nearly as powerful as the Silence.  
  
The reasons Hotarus daughters name is Rhea is because one of Saturns moons name is 'Rhea'. I got her looks by taking a lil for Hota and a lil from Sirius. Rhea will basically have her fathers personality but more tamed down cuz.........well just cuz Hota raised her. 


	2. Complications

Just Around the Corner  
  
Summary:   
  
Hotarus on her way to be Queen of Saturn and the Magical World. Her daughter has just entered High School. Things seem to be going perfectly. But it becomes complicated when her daughters father shows up. HP/SM *Hotaru centered*  
  
Set WAY after Galixia thing for SM and in-between 3rd and 4th year for HP  
  
~*~  
  
He, Sirius Black had a 14 year old daughter! He was a father! How did this happen?! Why hadn't Hotaru told him she was pregnant or at least told Remus or her brother!  
  
Millions of questions ran threw his head over again. It took several minutes for reality to set in. A smile spread acrossed his face. He was the father to a beautiful young girl who had his personality.   
  
He could practically see James Potter in heaven glaring down at him shaking his fist cursing up a storm. He laughed shortly.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru gave an angry growl before slamming her book shut. She couldn't think! And it was all that mans fault!  
  
"Mama?" Rheas gentle voice broke threw her train of thought. "Mama who was that man?"   
  
Hotaru glanced at her but had to look away. Rhea had his soulful eyes that had haunted her dreams. "He is no one, sweety. Just some man passing threw" she replied. She mentally cringed at the large lie she had just told her daughter. She would pay for it later she was sure.  
  
"Crystal Princess Aphrodite's said that he was my father" Rhea whispered. Feeling odd and slightly guilty for bringing up her father  
  
"Yes, well the Princess of Venus has a big mouth on her doesn't she?" Hotaru snapped and flinched. She hadn't ment for it to come out that way.  
  
"He is my father isn't he?" Rhea went on.  
  
Hotaru remained silent for several minuts. Looking down at the book that was in her hand, 'Lions Pride'. How it suited this very moment.   
  
"Mother" Rhea pressed on.  
  
'Just like Sirius and James' she thought lightly 'Never giving up tell she gets an answer..'  
  
She set the book down and stood up. She walked over gracefully and put her hands on Rheas shoulders. "His name is Sirius Black, and yes my sweet. He is your father." Hotaru whispered looking into her daughters eyes.  
  
Rheas eyes lit up with happiness and confusion. Even a little rejection and anger. "I knew it! How did you two meet? Why did he come back after so long? Did you love each other?" Rhea questioned  
  
Hotaru laughed lightly "Take a seat" she ordered softly. After Rhea did she took a seat acrossed from her. "I met your father when I lived in England with my mother, father, and older twin brother, James."  
  
Rhea blinked "And?"  
  
Hotaru giggled at her impatience. Another trait from her uncle and father.. "I had been sitting next to this muggle-born whose name was Lily Evans. My brother had marched in with his two new friends. Remus Lupin and your father Sirius Black. James took an instant fancy to Lily while Sirius took an instant dislike to me and me to him."  
  
Rhea looked disappointed "So you two never loved each other?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head, a small blush creeping acrossed her pale cheeks. "We where only 11at the time sweety. Over the next few years our attraction for each other would grow much to my brothers disapproval. When finally in our 7th year.....we where both 17...your father asked me to go to the Muggle Themed dance with him. We started dating and we continued to after we had left Hogwarts. We had planned on getting married but then...something horrible happened........."  
  
"What?" Rhea questioned with enthusiasm.   
  
"My brother and his wife Lily where attacked by Voldemorts fallowers who called themselves Death Eaters. The two of them and their son Harry where forced to go into hiding. They had originally planned on making your father their Secret Keeper but according to him they changed it to Peter Pettigrew. A mousy cowardly man who I never liked. They where killed by Voldemort not long after and Your father was arrested for tipping Voldemort off to them, killing Pettigrew plus 13 muggles. All of which your father claims isn't true." Hotaru finished.  
  
Rhea glanced at the ground "So.........is it true?"  
  
"I wish I knew sweety but I don't." she replied softly. "Your father is still here. He is staying in guest rooms in the Northern Wing. You can go talk to him if you want"  
  
Rhea looked at her timidly....which was unusual for her. "Maybe some other time. I've got school and Crystal Queen Amy will have my head if I'm late again." she whispered before hurrying out of the room  
  
Hotaru sighed as she watched her leave. 'What happened to the good old days when I didn't have to worry about this sort of thing' she thought almost angrily.  
  
"Princess Hotaru" a calm voice called to her. She looked up to see Crystal Queen Trista looking at her "Walk with me"   
  
Hotaru obeyed wordlessly as she followed the older woman.  
  
"He tells you the truth, my dear" Trista said softly after a long pause  
  
Hotaru shrugged "Kind of figured he was."  
  
"You should forgive him, young one" Trista whispered  
  
"I know" Hotaru replied  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because I can't"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Trista shook her head sadly at her statements. "Give him a second chance, Hotaru. He really isn't as bad as you seem to think he is. And he really does still love you" she said casually while look up at the sky "Don't let him slip threw your grasp. Go talk to him.........Know if you will excuse me, I must go talk to Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
Hotaru watched her retreating figure before it hit her. Trista had led her to the Northern Wing. She was just about to make her retreat when Sirius firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Hotaru? What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
Hotaru looked at him into his eyes and found she couldn't speak.  
  
~*~  
  
Review and tell me what you think! I've already go the third chapter done so as soon as I get some reviews I will post it.  
  
Thank you to the full three people who bothered to review. Thank you, ure the reasons Im continueing this story. 


	3. Memories Part 1

Just Around the Corner  
  
Summary:   
  
Hotarus on her way to be Queen of Saturn and the Magical World. Her daughter has just entered High School. Things seem to be going perfectly. But it becomes complicated when her daughters father shows up. HP/SM *Hotaru centered*  
  
Set WAY after Galixia thing for SM and in-between 3rd and 4th year for HP  
  
This chapter would have been out sooner but I was stuck in a cabin with no heater for the entire weekend! Do you know how cold South Dakotas nights are in the fall?! They reach the high 30s! High 40s if we are lucky!  
  
Probably doesn't help that I had to share a bed with my lil twerp sister. Who is such a cover hog! I had this teeny lil paper thin sheet to keep me warm and she had this wool blanket! ^_^ Thank god for Grandmas. She brought an extra and covered me up during the night.  
  
Just Around the Corner  
  
Chapter 3: Memories...Part 1  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru was speechless. No words would escape from her mouth no matter how many times she opened it to speak.  
  
Sirius looked at her with amusement as she looked around for an escape route. "Sorry, only way out of here is that way" he teased and pointed to Hotarus left. It was long with very little lighting.   
  
Hotaru blushed lightly. "Trista thought we should talk" Hotaru replied in a meek soft voice that even to her own ears sounded weak and slightly scared.  
  
"I agree, we gave a lot to talk about. Starting with why you didn't tell me you were pregnant" Sirius replied. It had come out harsher then he had planned on.  
  
Hotaru glared. "Why don't we start with what happened the night my brother died instead" she spat back.  
  
Sirius flinched. "I already to you what happened. I convinced James to switch the secret keeper to Peter. Peter told Voldemort where they were. Voldemort killed them. I tracked down Peter, Peter killed the 13 muggles and I got arrested for it." he muttered softly "End of story. What else is there to say?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru demanded. "Why hadn't my brother told me? Why hadn't Lily?"  
  
"Because at the time we thought you and Remus worked for Voldemort together."  
  
Hotaru sent him a hurt angry look. "Why? For gods sake, Black! I'm a Sailor Scout. We fought side by side in the Order to get rid of him! What in the hell made you think I had anything to do with Voldemort? What made you think I would betray my brother and best friend?"  
  
Sirius looked away in a embarrassed, ashamed manner "I don't know... It just seemed to make the most sense at the time"  
  
A tear rolled down Hotaru cheek "I'm sure it did to you. Everyone's thought I was evil at one point."  
  
"Hotaru, I'm sorry"  
  
Hotaru let out a bitter laugh. "How many times have you told me that Sirius?" she questioned before starting to walk down the hallway. "Your apologizes have no meaning anymore."  
  
"Hotaru! Hotaru wait!" Sirius called after her, like he had done many times in the past. But unlike back then she kept walking ignoring his pleas for her to stop.  
  
Hotaru whipped the tears off her cheeks as she attempted to ignore him  
  
~*~  
  
He had blown it and he wasn't fully sure how! All he knew was that he had. Just like he had when they had first met....  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
"Hi James!" a much younger Hotaru called to her twin with a cheerful smile.  
  
James smiled back. "How is it goin, Hotaru?" he questioned. "Whose your new friend?"  
  
The lovely red head with amazing green eyes smiled at him shyly. "I'm Lily Evans" she replied  
  
James winked at her. "James Potter, Hotarus twin. These two are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" he replied  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes.   
  
Sirius looked closely at Hotaru. "You don't look like James. How can you be his twin?"  
  
Hotaru blinked "What do you mean I don't look like him?!" she questioned. "The only difference is I have darker hair, paler skin, and purple eyes! Else we are identical!"  
  
"Your not as cool as him either" Sirius added with a smirk.  
  
Hotaru glared at him. "Ya well, my mamas told me about you Blacks! And if what she says is true then your no good!" she retorted angrily.  
  
Sirius glared right back at her.......and so began the 6 year long war.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 'Guess not much has changed' he thought absently. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his door creak open. He turned around to come face to face with his daughter, Rhea.  
  
Her dark purple dress looked oddly out of place on her. She appeared more the type who would rather wear pants and a black blouse then a princess dress.   
  
They stood there looking at one another for several minutes before Rhea broke the silence.  
  
"Mama said you were my father" she said awkwardly  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply but she had dashed down the hallway before sound could escape his lips  
  
1 hour later  
  
Rhea walked threw the halls with out a true destination.   
  
It took her several minutes to realize she was no longer in the safeness of the Crystal Palace but was now in her mothers private garden that held many kinds of flowers, plants, and wildlife. Trees towered over her with beautiful pink and red Sakura flowers on them. A mini Waterfall was in front of her with a small pond that held tiny gold fish and some Saturanian fish that where a dark purple. Red, yellow, white, and orange roses where to her left. So many of them that you could hardly see the ground in-between them.  
  
"Rhea, sweety what are you doing out here?" Hotaru questioned her daughter  
  
Rhea looked up at her mother who was sitting on one of the black crystal benchs wish I could look more like mom....' she thought absently as she gazed at her mother.  
  
Hotaru was wearing her traditional Queens dress. It was a sleeveless long dress that was tight from the waist up and the poofed out from the waist down. Her long black hair was in a bun surrounded by little curls. Around her head was a braid. A gold crown with amethysts was placed on her head.  
  
The only hint of make up on her face was the clear lip gloss.  
  
"What is it, Rhea?" Hotaru pressed on.  
  
Rhea blushed "I was just kind of curious....can you tell me about you and...dads first date?"  
  
Hotaru blushed and squirmed. Not liking this subject. But she couldn't exactly tell her no.......could she? "Well....let me think........"  
  
~*~Flashback  
  
"Are you still going to the dance with my brother, Lily?" Hotaru questioned as they did their homework.  
  
Katie, Nicole, and Anne's eyes snapped over to them.  
  
Katie was a sweet, somewhat shy Muggle-Born Gryffindor who was a serious bookworm. She was always reading what ever she could get her hands on. Her long sleek black hair fell past her shoulders and her coal black eyes made it avious that she was Japanese.  
  
Anne, Katie's best friend, was a kind naive Half-blood Gryffindor who wasn't the best at magic. No matter how hard she studied, no matter how hard she practice she just wasn't good at it. But that didn't stop her from having fun. With her wild blond hair that went off in every direction and her piercing blue eyes she was often the center of attention.  
  
Finally Nicole who got along best with Jennifer and Kitty...both Gryffindors in a different room. She had a large temper and an even larger imagination. But because of this she was often caught day dreaming rather then studying. Much to Lily and Katie's shock and dismay. She had thick curley brown hair that reached her waist and shining blue-green eyes that had a life of their own. She would be the first Gryffindor from Hotarus year to die at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
Lily blushed under her four roommates curious gazes. "Its not like anyone else invited me"  
  
Nicole smiled warmly at her "I think you and James make a cute couple" she complimented. Then looking at Hotaru slyly "Almost as cute as Sirius Black and Hotaru Potter"  
  
Hotaru blushed scarlet and glared at the brown haired girl. "The day I date Sirius is the day Katie dates Peter"  
  
Nicole and Anne exchanged amused looks before snickering leaving a confused Lily and Hotaru and a tomato red Katie.  
  
Lily looked between them before realization hit her. "Peter finally got the guts to ask you out didn't he?!"   
  
"Yes....and I...tishhumehould" she muttered into her hand.  
  
"Translation?" Hotaru questioned. Raising an eyebrow.  
  
Anne's smile grew "She said yes and I told him I would."  
  
Nicole burst into laughter but soon found a pillow thrown into her face courtesy of Lily.  
  
Lily glared at Nicole before smiling at Katie "Well I think its a great idea! You two are made for each other."  
  
Nicole covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.  
  
"Well who are you going with Simms?" Lily snapped at Nicole.  
  
Nicole immediately stopped giggling. "Im going with Erin from Ravenclaw"  
  
"The one with curly black hair, pretty gray eyes, and a REALLY cute ass?" Anne asked  
  
Nicole smiled "Thats the one"  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes "Theres more to a guy then their butts."  
  
"To bad thats all you have thats worth talking about, Potter" Sirius sneered  
  
Hotaru glared at him and then at her brother "Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?!"  
  
James blushed and looked between his twin and his best friend. Then at Lily who was glaring at him. "No...of course not............watch what you say to my sister Sirius. I preferred you stay alive and my sister stay out of jail...."  
  
Katie smiled at Peter "Hi Peter"  
  
Peter blushed and gave a weak smile "Hey Katie"  
  
Nicole snickered and batted her eyelashes "Ya hi Peter" she mimicked Katie. "Oof!"  
  
Lily smiled smugly and put the pillow back down.  
  
"Im going to the Library." Hotaru announced and stood up.  
  
Remus nudged Sirius in the side and glared at him. "Ask her"  
  
Hotaru was half way down the stairs when Sirius grabbed her wrist. "What do you want, Black"  
  
"Nothing much, Potter. Just for you to go to the dance with me" he replied  
  
"Gunna have to be a teeny bit more romantic to catch my attention, Sirius" she said "The answers no"  
  
Sirius glared at her before whipping her around and wrapping an arm around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers.  
  
When the kiss was finished Hotaru was blushing a deep scarlet.  
  
"How is that for romantic, Hotaru?"  
  
~*~  
  
The much older Hotaru blushed at the memory. Then used the ever so popular line "Ask your father, Rhea"  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry its so short. But I'm trying to update as often as possible and to write long chapters would mean longer for me to get em out. Besides. My schools really loading on the homework! They have no mercy!  
  
I hardly have any time left anymore to write. With school, work, S.A.L.S.A (a volunteer group with my school), Taekwondo, homework, and then chores! I'm surprised I have time to sleep!  
  
^_^ Im pleased with my work...maybe not as good as chapter two but still good. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. Im really grateful. Chapter 4 is under way.   
  
*smiles happily* Only 7 to 10 more chapters to go!  
  
Ignore these next few paragraphs! I AM BOUND AND DETERMINED TO GET TWO THOUSANDS WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Every word counts.......not really but Im bored and I have 14 minuts tell I go to bed. *counts all the extra words shes typed.*  
  
Im a freak I know. But hey! What else am I supposed to do?! I have no car so I can't drive anywhere and its to late to walk somewhere! HURRAH! I HAVE NOW I HAVE THIS MANY WORDS 2016!!!!   
  
^_^ Sugar and lack of sleep do wierd things to me........... 


End file.
